


Spaghetti with Sugar a la Arnoldo

by PrincesaPetalito



Category: El Ristorantino de Arnoldo (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Feels, Brother/Sister Incest, Damn rapibocados they are a godsend, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Food Kink, Incest, Inflation, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Stuffing, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/pseuds/PrincesaPetalito
Summary: Today is Opposite Day in Bahía Bonita.Francis is loud,self-centered and ~sensitive~Arnoldo is shy,anxious and deeply insecure.Keno is an evil,genius Inventor,his sister Malu is his fun loving,silly,loyal sidekick.Nothing feels quite right ever since Nonna left .......... Or is it ever since Francis left Arnoldo?
Relationships: Alina & Margarita, Alina/Arnoldo (one sided), Arnoldo & Fiore, Arnoldo/Francis, Keno/Malu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Spaghetti with Sugar a la Arnoldo

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched Bia: Un Mundo Al Revés on Disney Plus which is a one hour and a half special, practically a movie where all the previously established characters from the telenovela 'Bia' act the opposite of what they usually would in canon.
> 
> I doubt this was a new or original idea of theirs, but the special was amazing and it made me want to see this concept done with the Ristorantino characters instead. 
> 
> I don't believe I fully succeeded with alllll of them but this was still fun to explore regardless.
> 
> If the characters 'don't feel like themselves' that's the intention this time.

"ALINAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Francis' loud, high-pitched voice could be heard even from the top of the lighthouse,the beautiful recepcionist of the Ristorantino was sure of that,she made a show of rolling her dark brown eyes as her very charming yet clearly enraged Boss approched with stiff,furious steps the round table she was currently setting.

"Alina,what do you think you're doing?????!!!!! The spoon does not go here,and the knife is supposed to be 2,5 inches away from the plate!!!!! Do you want our first costumer to have a fatal accident and never come back because they're dead???!!!! Do you?????" Francis exclaimed angrily,not too graciously moving all the silverware around until it reached the impossible perfection the curly-haired,head of staff so desperately desired.

"No Francis,no sir,I'm sorry,I was just about to-" Alina shrugged helplessly,foolishly intending on attempting to fruitlessly justify herself,she admitedly wasn't trying all that hard in the first place and was secretly hoping this would be the lucky day her hot-tempered Boss wouldn't notice her slacking off.

This wasn't her lucky day.

Aside from earning more money to finally leave this dead-end of an Island,all the long-haired aspiring actor wanted was to spend more time with the beyond handsome and talented Grand Chef Arnoldo when she first applied to work here but so far....every single day at the Ristorantino was a fucking nightmare.

And they haven't even opened yet.

"Stop wasting my time and continue to rearrange everything like I taught you before and do it right this time! Granted,you can never do anything right....." the raven-haired waiter yelled furiously as he purposefully misplaced the water glasses and napkins on the table then turning away to leave without a second glance at the brunette waitress or any regard for her.

Always walking with his nose up and an air of arrogance to his stiff steps,Alina couldn't help but mock it at the snobby man's retreating figure.

Margarita entered the dining area with neutral,somewhat weary features adorning her elderly face,celery firmly in hands,naturally not acknowledging Francis on his way out or getting a single word from the young,pretentious,aspiring Chef as he passed by her in a flash as if there was no one there.

Just like every other day.

The older woman ignored him back as usual,soon finding herself shaking her head in absolute amusement at the hefty,young recepcionist's silly show of imitating their _sensitive_ new Boss.

They all knew Francis had a nasty temper and a massive ego,tended to think of himself as better than everyone else thus making him..... _difficult_ to work with and quite literally impossible to please.

"I don't know why you stay listening to all of this,I heard the Malvatti Siblings from the food truck out front are looking for more help,I'd go there and leave this stinking place if I were you and that's coming from someone who actually knew the previous owner." Margarita forlonly advised the burly,brunette woman.

Alina wasn't stuck here like she was, the unsympathetic,bitter older woman had promised her late,closest friend Arnoldina that she would help her grandson in whatever he needed provided for the Ristorantino and initially,she was willing to oblige in respect for her kind-hearted friend.

What Margarita wasn't counting on however was the existence of said grandson's husband,Francis,a cruel,merciless,ambitious,malicious,wrathful young man who will step over anyone necessary to get what and where he wants.

And it's a shame what he intends to do with the Ristorantino,a place that was supposed to look,feel and taste like home to all the inhabitants of Bahía Bonita and it executed that job so flawlessly for the past several years.

It's so unfortunate that she had to go,she would know what to do.

"I know, Margarita, I hate this place too....at least ever since Doña Arnoldina passed away and Arnoldo....." Alina trailed off wistfully, moving over to the next table,Margarita shot her a knowing,pointed look,the skilled waitress adorably tried to hide a smug smile creeping up by the corners of her red lips.

She always tried to keep up a tough,no nonsense exterior but Margarita was able to tell pretty quickly that there was some heart buried deep in there somewhere inside the beautiful,large woman's chest.

"Okay okay.... _and_ Arnoldo's _husband_ ,Evil Wizard Francis took over." Alina playfully corrected herself,ironically gesturing as if she had a wand in her hand,Margarita scoffed.

"So you think this place still has a chance of seeing good days again? After all, we're just reopening..." the grey-haired woman wondered out loud,she didn't want to be too hopeful,it hasn't been even a year since her dear friend's passing and she certainly did not expect Arnoldo to come here and magically fix everything.

However she also did not expect things to go sour this fast,Francis seemed like such a sweetheart when the Italian Chef used to describe him to her and his Nonna through the phone....

Arnoldina would be so disappointed.

"Honestly,I don't think so and I kinda don't care,look,I'm only here to earn enough money to study abroad." Alina shrugged nonchalantly as she dutifully walked to the ship-shaped desk by the front doors,Margarita grimaced,looking down at the celery in her hands and suddenly remembering why she came here in the first place.

"That's fair....I'm gonna go see Arnoldo and Fiore now and tell them I brought the remaining vegetables they needed." Margarita reluctantly,dreadfully turned in the direction of the kitchen,hoping for what's left of her lifetime on Earth that Francis wasn't already there scolding them for no good reason again when Alina called out.

"Okay.....Hey,Margarita!" the elderly gardener in question glanced back at her co-worker with slight urgency and impatience to her wrinkly features and tone of voice.

"Sí,Alina?"

"Tell Arnoldo I said _Hi_ and that whatever he cooks today.....it's going to turn out..... better than he expects." Alina said confidently,busying herself by arranging the things on her desk as it was Margarita's turn to roll her eyes half-heartedly,turning back around once again.

Perhaps Alina _could_ be a good match for Arnoldo,better than Francis,that's for sure.

But that's not too hard to accomplish,Evil Wizard and all....maybe he got the mustached,kind-hearted man under some wicked spell only true love can break.

Only time will tell.

"That's...really specific and actually very nice of you for once,Alina..." Margarita readily pointed out,inclining her head just slightly to offer the much younger woman a sly wink and a dry chuckle as she kept on walking.

"Don't get used to it!" Alina exclaimed sttubbornly at the retreating figure,crossing her thick arms over her big chest,a timid,pink hue decorating her round,chubby cheeks.

It's not her fault Arnoldo is so cute and nice and generous and caring and altruistic and talented,aside from being impossibly adorable as well,he always puts others' needs before his own,he is the perfect man.

The man she always dreamed of.

And once Alina leaves Bahía Bonita at last,she will take her sweet, compassionate Grand Chef where Francis or anybody else will ever find them.

The brunette recepcionist got so lost in her daydream she didn't even hear Margarita yell in the distance.

"I won't!!! See you later."

* * *

"Ay, Fiore,no ves que no puedo!!!! No puedo hacerlo!!!! This recipe is going to turn out terrible like all the others!!!! I should have never accepted to come all the way here in the first place,that was a big mistake!!! I'm gonna tell Francis I couldn't do it and I'm going to leave-" Arnoldo frantically rambled on as he panicked and shrunk in on himself even further,stepping away from the stove,fully intending on fleeing out the kitchen's back door any second.

Desperately fidgeting with his hands as his pre-teen niece,Fiore instantly reached for the extremely distressed,older man's thick arm,awkwardly rubbing the surface with her delicate,small hands in hopes to make the anxious,aprehensive Grand Chef feel a little bit better.

Arnoldo is an undeniably remarkable,excellent Grand Chef yet oftentimes the Italian brunet is so profoundly anxious,doubtful and insecure,the young girl with dyed hair found it almost comical,except that the way Francis treated the poor man made her feel something akin to pity and a big urge to help her big-hearted,sweet Uncle instead.

Soon Fiore would realize she actually had a lot of fun doing so,learning Nonna's recipes,hearing fun stories from Italy,his years as a successful Chef so far,how he wouldn't have gotten as far in his profession as he did without his loyal assistant and partner Francis' support,how wild were the World Tours at Captain Topa's monorail.....

Arnoldo is actually a very sweet and pleasant person to have around.

When he's not constantly self-doubting his amazing abilities that is,that trait of his is none other than severely frustrating.

That and trying to understand what on Earth he saw on the heinous,vicious monster that so happens to be the kind,benevolent Italian man's husband.

"Tío! Tío! Tío Arnoldo!!!! You need to calm down,it's just spaghetti,it's not gonna bite ya! Look! Margarita is here! Margarita,tell Uncle Arnoldo that everything is going to be fine, come on." the gardener could see the utter terror on the young girl's dark eyes and the sheer fear of rejection on the Grand Chef's,she plainly left the vegetables by the table with obvious disregard,these were good people.

But they would never be _her_.

"Everything is going to be.....fine? Look, you will never be Arnoldina,so I don't know why even try,here,I brought your celery,can I go now?" Margarita huffed with clear disinterest and indifference to her posture and voice,she just wanted this to be over with as soon as possible.

"Margarita....." Fiore gritted her teeth while she fully hugged sideways a very afflicted,agitated Arnoldo whose calmed ever so slightly upon his little niece's better efforts.

The mustached,Italian man bowed his head,glancing down at his nervously clawing hands and smiling sadly at the older woman as he said.

"That is very pleasant to hear,Margarita,you may go now." she turned on her heel without thinking twice,wasting no time leaving the kitchen that now feels unrecognizable to her eyes,Arnoldo sighed deeply,shaking his head in exasperation and going back to his cooking duties.

"Don't listen to her,Uncle, she's just a grumpy old lady, I can just tell this is going to be the best spaghettii these people have ever tasted!!!" Fiore tried to reassure the talented,brunet Chef,making her voice sound a little bit more chipper than necessary as she skipped in place,handing him ingredients without even needing to be asked first,Arnoldo scoffed in amusement,hunching over his shoulders as a shy grin slowly took over his handsome,round features.

"Fiore,I don't believe she's grumpy,I'm sure she's just missing Nonna like the rest of us .....and you're only telling me this to make me feel better but thanks anyway." Arnoldo patted the overenthusiastic,curly-haired girl's slim shoulder affectionately,finding himself grinning warmly as he peeked past her at the gorgeous bright sunlight coming from the far window.

"Oy, why don't you go to the Beach,Petalito? It looks like a lovely day outside." the generous Grand Chef pointedly suggested while he turned back to the table full of ingredients,Fiore was on the Island on Vacation,she didn't need to be here working yet the joyful pre-teen was already avidly shaking her head no,immediately refusing the offer as her beloved Uncle spoke.

"Nah,tío,I'm doing just fine where I am,I want to stay here learning more from you and helping you...." Fiore declared easily,a proud smile playing on her thin lips,ready to go back to work when both Uncle and Niece frowned practically simultaneously,their whole casual demeanor dropping instantly upon hearing _his_ voice.

" _Good_ , because you still got a lot of work to do, will you quit lazying around and go sweep the whole salón already, Alina is making a huge mess with the plates there and I, as _Jefe de Salón,_ absolutely cannot allow any costumers to possibly stumble upon all that chaos, _especially_ on Opening Day." Francis demanded sternly at the usually joyful pre-teen,olive eyes fiery and intense as the raven-haired waiter hit the table roughly with the palms of his hands,making all the ingredients on it shake due to the massive impact,both Arnoldo and Fiore jumping back out of reflex.

Francis crossed his arms indignantly over his soft chest,head up and narrowed gaze as the young,purple-haired girl bowed her head and carefully walked by him,avoiding eye contact altogether,muttering "Sí,señor..." through gritted teeth while stepping by the double doors.

"What did Alina do this time??? Place the salt shaker too close to the napkins again???" Arnoldo chuckled dryly,one thick brow raised,instantly curling into his own large figure however and going back to busying himself with his ingredients upon noticing the unyielding tough,serious,ireful expression on his _sensitive_ husband's gorgeous,soft features.

" _Very_ funny,Arnoldo,that must be why you're so slow at preparing your own food, you must be too busy wasting time coming up with quips like this all day." Francis sneered at the mustached Grand Chef with obvious disdain.

Walking around the table,casually setting himself behind the large,corpulent,rotund older man's hefty frame,Arnoldo shuddering intensely,his breath hitching as rough,eager hands ran up and down his thick,flabby arms and round,fleshy,plump stomach while Francis sniffed and kissed the tanned,pudgy surface of the talented,Italian Chef's neck.

The curly-haired,aspiring magician's head fell back,letting out a guttural growl from deep within his throat as the older of the two involuntarily rubbed his massive body back against the incessantly growing hard-on confined in the young,egocentric man's tightening,orange pants,the incredibly skilled,former apprentice could have Arnoldo right then and there if he really wanted to.

He loves this man,he genuinely does,Francis looked up to the usually timid,introverted,anxious,brunet Chef ever since he himself was but a small child,much much younger than Fiore,in fact.

Marrying him,even less meeting him one day was something completely unfathomable a good 15 years ago,now he has the man on the palm of his hand,like a trophy or a pet to do as he pleases.

But Arnoldo still really could afford to be a lot more ambitious,confident and cold-blooded just like him.

Francis smirked wickedly to himself,intently observing the older,mustached man nervously kneel in front of him with trembling,thick legs,looking up at the young,heinous assistant with fearful jade black eyes,shaky hands clumsily unbuttoning and unzipping the infamous,short-tempered waiter's work pants under his scrutinizing olive gaze.

Perhaps it's for the best that the Grand Chef Arnoldo remains this compliant,docile and subservient little trophy husband afrer all.

* * *

"You're absolutely right,sorry,Francis,won't happen again." was Arnoldo's practically automated,lifeless,plain response on the other side of the line.Keno instantly cutting off the signal just as loud,high-pitched moans started to fill their ears,Malu frowned.

"Hahaha, that guy is such a pushover, I don't know how Francis hasn't killed that old,stupid Chef and took the Ristorantino all to himself yet." Keno exclaimed loudly from his chair,laughing maniacally and articulating all over,his loyal,red-haired sister Malu right beside him with a handful of rapibocados on her lap as both siblings listened intently to their competitor's conversations in order to execute well their next steps to close down the Ristorantino.

Well, _Keno_ was listening intently,Malu was eating her body weight in rapibocados and trying new costumes every other minute.

She can be a little crazy,out of the box most times but the older,evil genius still loves her nonetheless.

"Must be because the Grand Chef Arnoldo's recipe's really are as good as they say!!!!" Malu declared cheerfully,bouncing on her seat with slight difficulty due to her round,swollen,inflated belly weighting her down.

Keno smirked maliciously to himself as his little sister's chair creaked under her,he made sure their chairs and everything else on the food truck was done with the finest materials but ever since the brunet technician's longtime dream of making the perfect compact meals came true,his loyal sis Malu practically got addicted to them.

And it was thoroughly obvious on the short-haired,not so bright woman's ever growing,rounding figure,her thighs getting thicker every single day,her hips getting much wider and meatier,her stomach quite literally expanding more and more to comfort the instant bloat his rapibocados inevitably do,all of that,plus her sizable breasts growing rapidly with the weight,restraining against her skin tight,elaborate 'Villain' outfit.

Keno could easily get people to custom make a new outfit for her some sizes bigger,he really could.

But what would be the fun in that?

"Shut up, hermanita!!!! You're supposed to be on _our_ side,we need to make sure this is the first _AND_ last day this restaurant opens." Keno huffed irritably,mockingly pouting to himself as he motioned for his simple-minded,younger sibling to hand him a rapibocado to hopefully distract from his ever present wrath.

Malu grinned knowingly,light sea green eyes shining bright with mischief as she stood slowly from her seat across from him,her thick legs and heavily stuffed gut visibly jiggling under the thin,tight,purple fabric as she comfortably sat on her big brother's awaiting lap.

Her flabby back to his soft chest,turning ever so slightly to feed a faux-reluctant Keno the small yet very satisfying meal.

"Awwww,hermanitooooooo...not before I try the Spaghettii a la Arnoldo!!!!" Malu whined childishly,pretty,neon painted lips pouting innocently as she grinded teasingly on her revengeful brother's lap,not wasting much time before bouncing on the ever growing erection she was beyond familiar with by now.

Keno groaned and grunted in place,biting his bottom lip hard and placing his big hands firmly on the younger woman's small waist,making her grind and bounce even faster,her breathing getting heavier and ragged,her green eyes closing shut while he whispered-shouted in her ear.

"You're not trying anything of theirs!!!! You're only supposed to go there and ruin their food,if you're so hungry,try eating some more rapibocados,they're everything you could possibly need...." With one hand,Keno roughly shoved into Malu's mouth three of the small yet heavily bloating meals at once,the doltish,ditzy woman practically swallowing them all at once as her body rounded out to the point where she looked 8 months pregnant.

His other hand fondling eagerly with her quickly largening breasts as it did so,she felt quite literally immobile at this point while Keno's member only grew harder and leaked more pre inside his now uncomfortably tight pants,the massive weight of his baby sister over him turning him on to no end.

"But Kenoooo,these are so good but they also make me feel so heavy and bloated and and full and lazy......" Malu whimpered weakly against the genius Inventor's neck as he promptly rubbed and squeezed her pudgy,inflated belly with one hand while the other swiftly got inside her soaking wet panties,the evil mastermind left a chaste kiss on her lips as he said.

"And what's the bad thing about that,huh,baby sis?"

* * *

"WE HAVE COSTUMERS WAITING!!!! ARNOLDO, WHERE IS THE FOOD?????" Francis yelled menacingly,angrily bursting through the red,double doors that led inside the kitchen,Arnoldo and Fiore were instantly startled by the sudden,unprompted outburst of the young, _sensitive_ head of staff.

"It's not done yet, Francis! Margarita forgot to bring us _perejil_ ,I can't serve it like this,look at it,they're going to hate my food!!! And hate the Ristorantino!!! This is going to be complete a disaster!!!!" Arnoldo miserably,tragically lamented out loud to the merciless,young assistant whose narrowed his furious,darkening olive eyes at his hopeless,pathetic,desolate husband as the anxious,Italian brunet helplessly pointed at his 'unfinished' plate.

"This already _IS_ a complete disaster,Arnoldo!!!! You can _never_ do anything right!!! Here,give it to me,I'll have to serve it the way it is!" Francis forcefully attempted to get the large plateful of spaghetti from the other's hands.

But he wasn't counting on his usually pliant,obedient,submissive partner actually getting a strong hold of the plate himself as he yelled.

_"NO!!!"_

Francis' whole pale face was turning red by the milisecond in utter rage and disbelief at the older man's daring,affronting words,Arnoldo desperately shrinking into himself,hopelessly trying to hide in between his fat arms as he felt burned alive by his prideful,hot-tempered waiter's ruthless,fiery gaze.

"What did you _just say_ to me.....?" Francis growled viciously at the experienced,mustached Chef who instantly let go of the plate to quickly get a hold of Nonna's spoon.

Uncapping the end of it to shakily draw a little mustache at the border of the plate,the curly-haired former apprentice impatiently rolled his eyes at the frivolous,idiotic gesture of his foolish,amiable husband.

"I meant, I meant.... Take it,here, all that was missing was my signature." Arnoldo declared fearfully as he concluded his 'final touch',Francis set the plate into a tray at last and turned on his heel,muttering irately to himself on his way out without a second glance.

"Whatever....Chefs and their eccentricities....." Arnoldo only shrugged in place,letting out the long breath he didn't realize he was holding when Fiore surged from the food storage,inhaling sharply through her nose and delicately stroking her very weary Uncle's shoulder.

"It's going to be fine,tío,I guarantee you,you may not be Nonna but you're still yourself." the optimistic pre-teen cheerfully assured her crestfallen Uncle whose only felt able to reply solemnly as he bowed his head,glancing gloomily down at the little girl with colorful hair.

"Grazie,Petalito..... But I'm very afraid that may not be enough."

* * *

Francis breathed deeply in and out,tray with the ruined spaghetti in one hand,the other insistently fixing his own vest in place as the narcissistic,conceited young waiter stood in front of the doors to the kitchen while an indifferent,very bored Alina silently cleaned and reorganized the tables.

Everything that could possibly go wrong,ultimately did and the cold-hearted,aspiring magician sincerely hated to admit there was only one single person to blame.

Francis didn't _want_ to believe Arnoldo would stoop so low as to willingly sabotage his own food just to get on his curly-haired,prideful,self-centered husband's nerves but there seems to be no other plausible explanation,the awkward,unstable,brunet Chef had done similar things in the past due to his major self-doubts and deep insecurities.

Francis chuckled humorlessly to himself,the man is a fucking coward,basically.

Maybe everyone who keeps on telling the brilliant,former apprentice to get rid of the spineless,naive old man at last are right afrer all,the Italian Chef is utterly useless,not even his impressive talents can save him from being a constant,irredeemable failure.

Francis bit his thin bottom lip,lifting his soft chin and fixing his pompous posture,he could never allow his bashful,modest Italian Chef and even less their little niece see him as weak or vulnerable.

That Francis died a long time ago.

"Arnoldo,I have one question,one simple question and I need you to answer me honestly." Francis stormed into the kitchen,carelessly throwing the tray on the table in front of his overweight,frightened husband and joyful little niece whom instinctively grabbed on to each other like their life depended on it.

And considering they're facing _Francis_ ,it might as well be.

The severely intimidating,raven-haired man's voice was low and subdued yet the deadly venom was crystal clear and poisonous on each word.

"What is it, Francis? What happened?!" Arnoldo asked innocently,round features somewhat confused,concerned and also rather fearful while Fiore protectively held on firmly to her caring Uncle's thick arm as if she could save him from the menacing,self-absorbed young man before them.

"Did you put sugar in your own spaghettii??" Francis inquired practically rhetorically,his hands gripping the table painfully hard,olive orbs on fire,very much convinced that the older,kind-hearted man did it,even if a part of the ambitious,greedy waiter was this close to falling for Arnoldo's adorably bewildered,lost,frowny,round face.

No 50+ year old man should look this cute,charming,graceful and doe-eyed.

Arnoldo being this handsome and adorable at the same time should be a hate crime for sure.

"No, Francis, I-" Arnoldo attempted to stutter out,fidgety,agitated hands clawing and catching air,looking absolutely dumbfounded and devastated at the heartbreaking news that the precious food that he put so much love and care into was utterly ruined and even more so with the false accusation that he himself was the one to do it.

The Grand Chef Arnoldo would _never_ ruin his own recipe,not on purpose and not on their first day open,such a Special Day.....ruined for good.

"Did you sabotage your _own food_ on Opening Day....on purpose?" Francis' low,threatening,breathy voice got increasingly higher and louder,he was losing his patience fast.

"No, Francis, I swear I would never-" Arnoldo tried to deny again without much success,his large body shaking with terror and small sobs,he wanted to cry.

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!!!! You know I hate when you lie to me!!!! There was too much salt on the bread and too much sugar on the main course so the customers left!!!! Are you happy now??? Is that what you wanted all along?!" Francis shouted savagely for the entire place to hear,Arnoldo softly teared up,almost disappearing into his pristine white,Chef costume as his entire large frame trembled uncontrollably.

Fiore found herself fuming at the incredibly unfair situation as she soothingly rubbed his arm with small,shaky hands,even Alina came over from the salón,looking slightly curious over the huge commotion happening just a few feet from her.

The long-haired,usually detached waitress' heart breaking into tiny pieces upon seeing her precious Arnoldo on the verge of tears while a heartless,vile,merciless Francis looked like he was about to hit both the scared,sweet Chef and their innocent,carefree niece.

"Francis,I-"

"Francis,stop!!! I'm sure Uncle Arnoldo wouldn't do this,I was here the whole time,if he had done that,I would have seen it." Fiore protested fiercely,getting in front of Arnoldo and facing the arrogant,stubborn waiter with no intention of backing down.

"Fiore has a point, Francis.Arnoldo couldn't have done this." Alina avidly agreed with her purple-haired co-worker,walking over the table to boldly stand beside her as well.

"He wants to see the Ristorantino succeed as much as all of us do,right guys???" Fiore enthusiastically egged on,Arnoldo timidly cheered expectantly behind her,so did Margarita who was silently eavesdropping by the open window up to this point.

Alina's round features were unreadable,Francis sneered and scoffed at their pitiful,pathetic display.

"I guess..... I just don't want to have to work at the food truck again,their food always made me feel too heavy and drowsy all day..." Alina shrugged nonchalantly.

"Alina......" Fiore discreetly elbowed the older woman's shoulder,the recepcionist cleared her throat and spoke louder.

"Ahem,I mean, I also want to see the Ristorantino succeed,that's what I said." Alina tried awkwardly,Francis no longer looked like he wanted to murder Arnoldo anymore so she supposes her job here is done.

Even if Fiore _was_ the one who stood up against their common Evil first,it doesn't matter,on her and Arnoldo's wedding vows,she will say it was only her the one who saved her beloved Chef from the vicious,bloody claws of the Wicked Wizard Waiter.

Francis huffed defeatedly,rolling his eyes in exasperation,perhaps it really _wasn't_ Arnoldo afrer all,it was obviously one of the girls instead.

Most likely their adorable,dearest darling _Petalito_ ,her day will come soon enough.

Arnoldo can't protect her from his wrath forever.

"Girls,you're excused,go clean the salón,it looks like a nightmare right now and when I step back in there I want it _not_ to look like that anymore or I will get...." Francis boasted confidently,crossing his broad arms over his soft chest and squinting his eyes menacingly at the retreating trio.

" _Sensitive_....." Margarita, Alina and Fiore muttered somberly in monotone unison.

"You know me so well,it's like we're all great friends already." Francis declared sarcastically,smirking devilishly to himself as the women left the kitchen without another word.

Fiore and Alina worryingly glancing briefly back at their beloved,generous,altruistic Chef,Arnoldo was only able to offer a small,shy smile and a slight nod.

Francis walked towards his loving,good-hearted husband with a slight sense of dolefulness and defeat to his always overconfident steps,addressing the stout,older man sternly,fierce,dark orbs fogged with sorrow and repulse.

The mustached,brunet Chef involuntarily taking a cautious step back as the other approached him,absolutely terrified of what the cold-hearted,aspiring magician might do to him now that they're alone at last.

"Arnoldo."

"Y-yes Francis? Is the- Are we going to close the Ristorantino down?" Arnoldo stuttered aprehensively,only feeling even more anxious as the curly-haired,former apprentice casually embraced the much larger Italian Chef against himself.

Feigning great disinterest as his hands required some massive effort to meet amongst the covered,flabby rolls all the way on the brunet,caring Chef's large,pudgy back.Arnoldo's own thick hands helplessly trapped over his beyond charming yet maleficent husband's soft chest.

"No.....Listen,Arnoldo,I also don't believe you did it,if I'm honest,I suspect of Alina,I never liked that girl in the first place,we only hired her because you see some potential in her or some other nonsense like those you always say." Francis scorned with clear disdain,detachment and poison to his words while referring to one of his most loathed co-workers.

The despicable,raven-haired waiter isn't stupid,he knows she only has eyes for his lovable idiot of a Trophy Husband.

Francis can't wait to gouge them out of their sockets while slowly ceasing her privileged ability to breathe,it's going to be so much fun.

Arnoldo helplessly hunched over himself,adorably round cheeks blushing shyly as the talented Grand Chef looked up at his cruel, _sensitive_ husband with big doe eyes the very same way it absolutely never fails to melt Francis' ice cold heart.

"But you love me for that....right?" the sweet,introverted,clumsy Chef timidly batted his long lashes up at a smug,presumptuous Francis,pulling playfully at the much younger man's bowtie.

"Mmhmhm.... You _could_ be a little less naive and so blindly trusting and actually _believe_ your food is excellent and that you're very _very_ handsome for once but yeah,without those things you probably wouldn't be _Mi_ Arnoldo." Francis declared with rare sincerity to his tone of voice,something only the Grand Chef himself could get out of the ambitious,self-centered,skilled waiter these days.

"Thanks,Francis...." Arnoldo blushed an even darker shade of pink,hiding into himself even further,inciting a very smug,cocky Francis to push the bashful older man impossibly closer to him,not wasting any more time placing a passionate,steamy,lascivious kiss on his lovely,admirably kind husband's eagerly awaiting,rosy lips.

Arnoldo questioned breathlessly after their inevitable departure for air. "... So ... what do we do about the Ristorantino then?"

* * *

"No worries,mi Grand Chef,there's always tomorrow....." Francis grinned cheekily as he instinctively leaned his head forward once again towards the much older,self-conscious man as loud,sloppy,kissing noises followed by breathy moans could be heard clearly on the other side of the line.

_"NOOOOOOOOOO"_

_"YEEEEEEEEEEES"_

Both Malvatti Siblings shouted simultaneously as Keno rapidly closed the signal with a lot more force than necessary.

"Yes, what???? There is nothing to celebrate!!! We _still_ have strong Competition right in front of our food truck!" Keno huffed irately to his red-haired,not too bright sister,angrily standing up from his chair to go back to work on the finishing touches to his automated 'Keno-hand',that thing will be plenty useful to so many amazing things aside from primarily,seemlessly sneaking inside the Ristorantino whenever they see fit.

"Awwww but that Chef's food was as good as they said though,too bad I had to ruin it,he sounded so sad too,the poor thing,he worked so hard..." Malu dejectedly lamented,bright sea green eyes downcast,neon orange lips pouting childshly,the malevolent,tall-haired genius didn't even _need_ to look from his work to know she was doing it.

"We _also_ work hard and tomorrow,we will work even harder to make sure they regret ever stepping into Bahía Bonita." Keno briskly turned back to his baby sister with fiery determination to his dark brown gaze while his oblivious,dim-witted sibling munched on another rapibocado,she could never get enough of those and he absolutely adored it,he couldn't be more proud.

"Pero hermanitooo,isn't that _too_ evil??? I kind of _liked_ the Ristorantino....." Malu weakly protested between a mouthful,standing up from her own chair with great effort as she practically waddled towards her smirking brother,unceremoniously running her slender fingers on his muscled,broad back.

Keno shivered excitedly from head to toe,it's so difficult to get anything done when she's around,the older of the two is a hero just for somehow managing to do so every day.

"Well,I haaaate the Ristorantino and I can't wait to see them gone." the brunet Inventor exclaimed madly as he succesfully fit one last tiny missing metal piece into the mechanical hand.

Turning back to his little sis with major triumph gradually gracing his beyond handsome features, his arm instinctively pulling his easily distracted,gullible,hugely bloated sister closer to him by the fleshy love handles around her waist,she shrugged nonchalantly,pushing a rapibocado towards her strategic,incredibly smart big brother,he always knows best.

She merely said. "If you say so.... Rapibocados?"

He gladly accepted,opening his mouth wide for her to playfullly throw the compact meal inside.

"Of course,mi amor."

* * *

Francis shot up from the bed he was currently sleeping on,his bright olive eyes large as saucers and his heart almost hammering out of his chest,the young aspiring magician had great difficulty to properly breathe as he desperately attempted to get a hold of his hazy yet somewhat familiar surroundings.

All the lights were off except for the natural bright silver shine of the moonlight outside which is what helped the skilled,curly-haired waiter finally notice the large lump softly snoring under a big,floral blanket right beside him.

Francis fearfully went to uncover it slightly with shaky hands,praying to whoever could hear him up there that it was the only one person it could possibly be.

The one person he'd die and kill for without batting an eye.

The one person he would be hopelessly devoted and loyal to,even if the hardworking,charming waiter himself was a completely different,unrecognizable,despicable,unredeemable human being.

The uncovering of the strong fabric showed instead a long tuff of messy,dark brown hair and the kind-hearted,curly-haired young man screamed at the top of his lungs,immediately jumping from the bed as if it was lava.

A groggy,soft female voice filled his painfully ringing ears.

"Fran?! Fran,what happened? What is it.... ?

By then,Francis was already frantically running down the stairs outside in his footie pajamas,salty tears blurring his vision as he sorrowfully said.

"Sorry Ali,but I can't do this anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey,hire meeeeee 0/


End file.
